


У тебя всё получится

by Marlek



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Какаши Хатаке похожа на качели: туда-сюда, вперед-назад в мире Учих.<br/>Пре-канон, АНБУ, канон, Учихи, секреты Шарингана, миссии и проблемы выбора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Моя последняя миссия в Стране Камня неожиданно сильно напоминает мне о сенсее. Не об Обито и Рин, не о нашей команде и о том, что случилось, а именно о Минато-сенсее.  
Прошло шесть лет со дня его смерти, я встречал и дрался с того времени с множеством сильных шиноби, но до сих пор мне не встречался кто-то, хотя бы близко напоминающий его. Когда я попал к нему в команду, он только получил звание дзенина, но уже тогда его сила была невообразима.   
Наверное, это было первое мое неосознанное проявление зависти.  
До этого я встречал только зависть других людей, направленную на меня. В шесть лет чунин, сын Белого Клыка Конохи, малолетний гений — разные вариации этих фраз я слышал в лицо и за спиной. Люди говорили это, потому что между ними и мной была пропасть.  
Минато-сенсей — единственный, кто воспринимал мою силу как само собой разумеющееся. И я подчинялся ему не только потому, что он был командиром, а потому что между ним и мной тоже была пропасть.   
Я научился у него многим вещам как шиноби, и столь малому – как человек. Не хватило времени.   
Потому что даже ярчайшие звезды падают с небосвода.

**  
Миссия в этот раз сопроводительная, А класса, для команды АНБУ под моим руководством. Меня зовут Хатаке Какаши, 20 лет, холост, группа крови – 0. Позывной в АНБУ – Лис.  
Мы останавливаемся на привал в лесу. Человек, которого мы сопровождаем, политик и доверенное лицо одного из дайме, он идет в Камень тайно, поэтому мы путешествуем не по главным дорогам, а в обход.  
Часовые на своих местах и хотя моя смена еще не настала, я не сплю. Гляжу на россыпь звезд надо мной. Начало осени, как и тогда. Мы только-только пересекли границу с Травой, которая так и не отвоевала назад эту территорию, и совсем недалеко тот самый мост. Его отстроили заново, так что получается, что часть нашей работы ушла впустую. Смерть Обито была впустую, но не только из-за моста. Но эта мысль гложет меня часто, не только сейчас.  
Может, сейчас меня это тревожит, потому что в моей команде снова Учиха. Он новенький, и это наша третья совместная миссия таким составом. Предыдущие были выполнены безупречно.

**  
Перед тем, как попасть ко мне в команду, Учиха год проводит в АНБУ «на побегушках». Такое редко, но бывает – команды полностью укомплектованы, ни у кого нет ни потерь, ни серьезных ранений. Его ставят в помощь командам на патрулировании, это все равно судьба всех новичков. Никто не будет пускать на высококлассные миссии человека, не знакомого с командой. Который в ней все равно не останется. Если это его не устраивало, никто не знал.  
А потом Волк из моей команды повредил сустав левой руки. Самые благоприятные прогнозы на лечение говорили о нескольких месяцах. Образовавшееся место отдали Ворону.  
Выслушивая приказ Хокаге в офисе, мы втроем пользовались тем, что за масками не сильно видно, куда мы смотрим, и косились на невысокую фигуру подростка, которого специально вызвали, чтобы познакомиться с нами.  
Первое, что поразило нас, это выхоленная до оскомины вежливость нового члена нашей команды.  
Выслушав старика Сандайме, Ворон поблагодарил его и повернулся к нам. Он сразу же вычислил во мне старшего и поклонился:  
— Приятно познакомится, Учиха Итачи, 12 лет. Группа крови – АВ. Позывной в АНБУ – Ворон. Надеюсь быть полезным вашей команде.  
Нам дали несколько дней на притирку перед первой миссией.

**  
Понятное дело, что остальных всё это совсем не устраивало. Мы работали вместе несколько лет, мы взрослые люди, а нам отдают на попечительство мальчишку почти вдвое младше каждого из нас. Я вспоминаю, что тогда мы втроем сразу же отправились в закусочную на самой окраине Листа и зло напились.   
Мне приходится напоминать Рики с Тенмой, что я сам младше них, на что тут же получаю от Тенмы:  
— Лис, тебе что, совсем не завидно, что он побил твой рекорд по молодости вступления в АНБУ?  
И они с Рики ржут. Они близнецы, не разлей вода, не вклинься молния. Тенма и Рики Йородзуны, контактники, мастера тайдзюцу, двадцать два года, АВ у обоих. Позывной в АНБУ у Рики : Рысь, у Тенмы: Пантера. Рысь женат, Пантера живет с ними вместе. Спят ли они втроем, мне неизвестно.  
— Нам нужен шиноби дальнего боя. Учихи мастера гендзюцу, он будет хорошим дополнением в команде. Я слышал, у Ворона уже в таком возрасте полноценно развит Шаринган.  
— Тогда зачем нам ты, семпай? – тянут эти двое почти одновременно. Иногда мне кажется, что они клоны. В отличие от многих уже мертвых противников, я твердо знаю, что это не так.  
— За вами следить. Волк очень просил.  
При упоминании теперь бывшего напарника они слегка остывают. Он был самым старшим из нас по возрасту. Ширануи Генма, 23 года, мастер метательного оружия и спец по ловушкам, группа крови: А, позывной в АНБУ: Волк. Мы все понимали, что после лечения он если не уйдет в гражданку, то станет спецдзенином и будет служить Конохе и дальше, уже в другом обличие. И ему, как и обычным людям, будет рекомендовано не общаться больше с АНБУ.  
Новая жизнь — новые запреты.  
Ширануи, чтоб тебя! Пять лет в АНБУ, сколько по разным командам вместе работали, даже знатно подрались в день, когда капитаном назначили меня. Ах, да, у тебя же девушка теперь есть. Жениться надумал, пора. Детей заведешь. Друзей, у которых лица, а не маски, все дела.   
Я рад за тебя, Генма.

*Хенге-техника изменения внешности.


	2. 2

После миссии в Камне, которая тоже прошла безупречно, я заглядываю в оранжерею на севере Конохи. Это тихое и красивое место. Особенно красиво здесь зимой: все вокруг накрыто снегом, и только под толстыми стеклами теплиц тянут вверх зеленые ветки деревья и распускаются цветы всевозможных видов. Это одновременно и завораживает, и пугает. Пугает – потому что стекло так легко бьется…  
Помню, несколько лет назад была очень сильная гроза, градом разбило несколько стекол над лекарственными растениями, которые используют медики. Было холодно, и много цветов погибло, вдобавок град побил много растений. Был бы рядом кто из дзенинов, мог бы поставить заслон. Да, применение техник не в бою. Забавно даже. Обычно бытовыми вещами занимаются генины.   
Я тогда сам напросился, помогал заменять стекла, таскал гладкие блоки наверх, быстро и легко взбираясь с помощью чакры к строителям на лесах, которые вставляли их в рамы.  
Внутри душно, так и должно быть. Какая-то девчушка, из помошников, обходит меня стороной. Неудивительно. АНБУ редко приходят в такие места. Вернее, никогда не приходят. Только я хожу. Но тоже реже, чем мне хотелось бы.   
Комната с цветами самая красивая, на мой взгляд. Тюльпаны, розы, незабудки, хризантемы, гвоздики – Яманаки закупают цветы именно здесь. Такое буйство красок, что начинает рябить в глазах еще с самого порога. Но я сразу же замечаю невысокую фигуру в рабочем сером юката. Она садит какие-то цветы из корзины, стоящей на тропинке. Женщина отбрасывает влажные волосы со лба, оглядывается – я подхожу, нарочито шаркая ногами – и приветливо улыбается:  
— Добрый день, Китсуне-сан.  
На маске изнутри от высокой влажности собирается конденсат.  
— И вам доброго, Изуми-сан.  
— На отдыхе?  
Киваю:  
— Что-то вроде того. Завтра опять на миссию.  
Изуми-сан снова берется за работу.  
— Понятно. Гоняет вас Сандайме.  
— Что вы, наоборот, балует!  
На вид ей около тридцати лет, хотя я знаю, что она старше. Русые волосы еще не тронула седина, лицо молодое и красивое. Она почти не изменилась за все эти годы.  
— Вам помочь? – вежливо спрашиваю я.  
— Спасибо, я уже почти закончила.   
Она действительно поливает последний из посаженных цветов, поднимается, я подаю ей поднятую с земли пустую корзину.  
Она снова улыбается мне и машет рукой, приглашая следовать за собой.  
У Изуми-сан серые глаза.   
Такие же, как мой правый глаз. Это все, что осталось мне от матери. Вот уже много лет я не хожу к врачам в госпитале, и никто не пытается успокоить меня, что, возможно, когда-нибудь, со временем… Уже много лет я не показываюсь ей на глаза без маски, потому что даже без нее, она не узнает меня.   
Изуми – девичья фамилия, в замужестве – Хатаке. Но она не помнит ни своего мужа, ни сына, хотя имена обоих известны далеко за пределами Конохи.   
«Потеря памяти вследствие шока» — говорили врачи после смерти отца.  
«Возможно, память восстановится, если дать немного времени» — говорили они.  
Двенадцать лет – это много или мало времени?  
— В этом сезоне хризантемы цветут очень хорошо, — прерывает мои философские рассуждения Изуми-сан. Она лавирует, ловко и легко, как заправский шиноби, между кустами роз, к грядкам с белыми цветами. Это, в принципе, все навыки, что остались у нее после той жизни, когда она была шиноби. Я остаюсь на тропинке, потому что вытоптал бы половину растений, если бы захотел последовать за ней.   
— Это просто потому что вы хороший цветочник, — улыбаюсь я.  
Она смеется, срезая стебли цветов. Ей нравится работать здесь, у нее действительно отлично выходит руководить всем этим живым и вечнозеленым организмом. У нее есть свое место в жизни. Поэтому мне спокойно на душе. Я прихожу сюда несколько раз в году, покупаю хризантемы на могилы друзей. Мы болтаем о погоде и простых вещах. Иногда Изуми-сан угощает меня выпечкой собственного приготовления. Иногда я приношу ей саженец какого-то диковинного цветка с миссий, особенно с юга. Но редко. Ничего такого, просто отношения двух давно знакомых, но абсолютно чужих друг другу людей. Я никогда не делаю ничего такого, что указало бы на мою привязанность к этой женщине. Кроме того раза, с грозой.   
— Вот, прошу! – белый букет в ее руках большой, хотя на самом деле там не много цветов – просто они очень пышные. Действительно очень хорошие в этом сезоне.  
— Спасибо.

***  
Жизнь идет своим чередом.   
Мы с командой ходим на миссии в разные страны или в выполняем их в пределах Конохи. Осень плавно скатывается в слякотную зиму.  
Новенький во всем слушает меня, как главного, но не боится задавать вопросов, если чего-то не понял. Его действия точны и быстры, и хотя он плохо знает наши способности, он быстро подстраивается. Рысь с Пантерой небрежно хвалят его, пытаются шутить на тему «мал да удал», рассказывают байки «а вот наш семпай тоже». Но у них не выходит его ни разговорить, ни развеселить, и за глаза они снова начинают возмущаться спесивости некоторых малолетних гениев и отмороженности, и я снова встречаю в глазах других людей зависть, только уже не по отношению к себе.  
Наконец, когда мы сидим в таверне после окончания очередной миссии и когда Ворон, поев, сразу прощается с нами и идет в комнату, один из них не выдерживает:  
— Ну все! Три месяца, слышишь меня, Лис? Три месяца, и хоть бы хны, кроме «спасибо, семпаи», «до свидания, семпаи». Да за три месяца мы с Волком уже что с детства друг друга знали и даже с тобой, черт возьми, подружились.   
Я делаю удивленное выражение лица:  
— Что значит «даже с тобой»?  
Они ржут в голос. Хорошо, что вокруг много людей и очень шумно.  
— Ну как же, вы же семпай! Вы же у нас Великая Легенда нашего скромного захолустья, ученик Самого-Знаете-Кого! — говорит один.  
— А еще враг номер один Сами-Знаете-Какого-Клана, — вставляет другой, весело гигикнув.  
Опять они за старое.  
Эти двое считают меня подходящим кандидатом для составления всяких-разных-забавных-прозвищ.  
Я жму плечами и улыбаюсь. Они синхронно улыбаются в ответ и зовут официантку пополнить наши запасы пива.  
— А вы что думаете, семпай? Что с этим пацаном не так?   
— А что с ним не так?  
— Ну он слишком прааавильный, — тянет Рысь, а Пантера подхватывает, забавно хлопая ресницами. Принесшая нам пиво официантка недоуменно пялится на него. Пантера тут же зазывно улыбается и подмигивает ей.  
Мы все трое в хенге. Четверо мужчин, сидящие даже в большой таверне с недвусмысленным названием «Мисси нин» в масках и боевой форме привлекают взгляд, и мы притворяемся обычными сельскими жителями в простых рубахах и с немытыми лицами.   
Я знаю, о чем говорят Рысь с Пантерой. О длинных ресницах и совсем девчачьих глазах Ворона. Добавьте к этому длинные волосы, тонкую фигуру и невероятную пластику. Рысь даже как-то предложил Ворону вместо хенге мальчика сделать хенге девочки. Он намекал на то, что маскироваться будет легче. Я ответил, что девочка-подросток, путешествующая с тремя мужиками, будет привлекать внимание и предложил им так же изображать женщин.   
Они назвали это «Операцией «Гарем Хатаке»».  
— Мог бы проявить хоть какое-то дружелюбие, — замечает Пантера. – Мы от него не в восторге, но старались как-то подружиться, что ли.   
— Забейте, — говорю я им. – Он просто Учиха.  
— Это диагноз? – вворачивает Рысь.  
— И это не лечится? – притворно вздыхает Пантера.  
Здесь варят действительно хорошее пиво.  
— Нет, — возражаю я. – Это судьба.  
Рысь с Пантерой со смехом валятся под стол.

**  
Но что-то недоброе я начинаю замечать в глазах напарников.   
Они бросают попытки наладить контакт с мальчишкой, и я по-своему этому рад. Мы хорошо работаем вместе, нам не обязательно быть лучшими друзьями, чтобы быть хорошей командой. Обычно это как-то само получается.   
Ты годами работаешь с тремя людьми, ешь, пьешь, спишь вместе с ними и порой не расстаешься двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Ты помнишь, откуда каждый шрам на теле друга, когда бинтуешь ему новую рану. Ты сам не замечаешь, как упиваешься вдрызг после окончания успешной миссии или забираешь друга из больницы. Ты знаешь наизусть дни рождения родителей напарника и можешь рассчитывать на домашний пирог и теплую компанию. Ты без предварительных разговоров приходишь утром в день годовщины на могилы родственников, чтобы помочь с уборкой. Ты называешь каждую новую девушку друга «сестренка» и вместе с другими двумя напарниками ходишь по пятам за ним на свиданиях, комментируя каждое действие. Ты живешь своей командой, потому что никого ближе у тебя нет. Или, как в твоем случае, у тебя больше никого, кроме команды, нет.

Я старался не быть настолько в близких отношениях со своими напарниками, но с Рысью и Пантерой это все равно было бы не настолько возможным. Иногда мне кажется, что Рысь женился только, чтобы люди чего дурного не подумали. Этих двоих разлучить не пытается даже Хокаге. Половина их техник построена на парности. Когда их однажды поставили в разные группы, они умудрились в первые же миссии получить по ранению.  
С ними любой будет «третий лишний», и я этому даже рад.  
У нас же с Волком такой номер не прошел.   
Мы не были неразлучны, как эти двое, мы не жили вместе. Мы просто дружили и были близки. Во всех смыслах этого слова. В тот день, когда мы до остервенения дрались из-за того, что меня назначили капитаном, мы впервые переспали и с тех пор так и пошло, что в постели главным был Генма.

**  
По возвращении с миссии дома, засунутая под дверь, меня ждала пригласительная карточка на свадьбу Генмы и Аи.   
Я твердо знал, что не пойду на эту свадьбу.  
Карточка персикового цвета, с красивыми вензелями тисненых золотых кандзи.  
Мы ничего не обещали друг другу, и Генму с его будущей женой познакомил именно я. Ая милая девушка. Чунин, медсестра в госпитале, младше Генмы на три года.   
У нас были женщины и во время наших отношений.  
И я был только за, как и Рики с Тенмой, когда Ширануи спрашивал, не рано ли это, всего после полугода отношений сделать предложение. Генма боялся, что скажет Ая после свадьбы, если узнает, что он работает в АНБУ. Говорить такие вещи можно было только ближайшим родным и близким, и то не всегда. А теперь ему не нужно переживать. Вчера Генма подал рапорт об отставке и ему разрешили. Рука зажила, но он уже не будет владеть ею так же виртуозно, как раньше, а для АНБУ это неприемлемо. Я слышал от Рики, что Сандайме хочет взять Генму к себе в телохранители, как только он достаточно разработает руку. Значит, будет работать вдвоем с Намьяши.  
Это не предательство, это простое желание жить нормальной жизнью. Как будто я сам не поступил бы подобным образом, появись у меня возможность.  
Я точно знаю, что пойду на свадьбу.   
Мне нужно посмотреть, как Рики с Тенмой будут воровать невесту, и помогать Ширануи вызволять ее, а потом слушать, как Рики будет требовать кучу племянничков и племяшек у молодой пары, потому что своих он не может завести раньше них, ведь Генма старше.  
Мне нужно пожелать Генме счастья и сказать:  
— У тебя все получится.


	3. 3

Миссии S-класса обычно выполняются в паре. Обычно это шпионаж. В этот раз это действительно шпионаж, но идем мы все четверо.  
Нужно собрать данные по Стране Ветра.   
По слухам, они снова хотят войны, причем это желание их дайме. Странный тип.   
Мне никогда не нравилось в Суне – песок, песок, ничего кроме песка вокруг. Ветер швыряет его тебе в лицо, закидывает за шиворот, сыпет в карманы и обувь. И никогда не поймешь, какой месяц на дворе — все вокруг одинаковое. Только летом жарче.  
Нам нужно скрывать свои лица, постоянно используя хенге, и при этом держать уровень чакры как можно ниже, чтобы нас принимали за гражданских. Трудная миссия. Изматывающая. Нужно врать, сближаться с разными людьми, бывает, даже иногда спать с кем-то ради прикрытия.  
И неизвестно, когда все это закончится или когда нас засекут.

**  
Я не знаю, что идет не так.   
Тенма приходит в таверну, в которой мы договорились периодически встречаться (мы не живем вместе) в красном шарфе, который означает: «нас подозревают». Я связываюсь с остальными при помощи Паккуна – наши жизни под угрозой, небольшая вспышка чакры не делает погоды, особенно если мы уже под наблюдением.  
Итачи первый, кого я вижу, долго петляя по пути в тайник, который мы устроили до нашего прихода.  
Потом появляются Рики с Тенмой.  
Небольшая хижина в горах. Запас провизии, оружие. По идее, нам нужно продержатся некоторое время ниже травы тише воды, но не исключено, что придется прорываться с боем.

**  
Лето и в Конохе не особо хорошее время – жарко, в городе, кажется, все плавится, мостовая и крыши домов пекут ноги. Хотя по сравнению с тем, что творится в теплице Изуми-сан, вполне сносно – там еще и влажно, все в цвету, дышать нечем.  
Я еще не знал, что по сравнению с летом в Суне это просто цветочки.  
Жара сухая. Кожа от бесконечного ветра сушится, лопается, из-за песка – зудит, как будто помазали ядом. Воды не очень много, мы нашли несколько колодцев, но к середине июля половина из них высохла, а оставшиеся давали мало воды.   
Мы могли бы воспользоваться водными техниками, но…нам нельзя использовать чакру. Мы отправили Хокаге донесение, и все что нам пришло в ответ: «Ждите». И мы ждем. Второй месяц уже ждем.  
Делать нечего. Абсолютно. Обычно можно потратить время на тренировки, но без чакры особо не потренируешься, да и в такую жару что-то делать просто невозможно.  
Рики с Тенмой, правда, регулярно занимаются силовыми упражнениями: отжимаются, подтягиваются. Я пару раз лазил по горам. Итачи тренируется с катаной, он еще новичок в этом деле.   
В один из дней, осмотрев периметр на предмет «гостей», я возвращаюсь и подсаживаюсь к Итачи, который сидит в тени дома.   
— Не возражаешь?  
Учиха качает головой. Он немного загорел, как и все мы. Я вполглаза рассматриваю его. Длинные волосы прилипли ко лбу и вискам, очертились скулы. Мы без масок, зачем они нам в укрытии? Под глазами у него синяки – плохо спит в последнее время, я часто слышу, как он ворочается во сне, выходит, сидит снаружи. Еще один минус всей этой поганой миссии – это то, что мы должны находиться в тесном пространстве друг с другом 24 часа в сутки. Нет, я не против общества Рики с Тенмой, как и они моего, да и Учиха мне тоже не мешает особо. Но мы вообще ни с кем больше не общаемся уже два месяца.  
Итачи чистит и смазывает весь набор оружия, который у нас есть – еще один способ скоротать время. Ну и потому что песок может все испортить.  
Я смотрю на его руки – ловкие, тонкие пальцы, запястья и не замечаю, как засыпаю.  
Меня будит легкое касание. Я просыпаюсь мгновенно, собранный и сосредоточенный, готовый в любую минуту сорваться с места…   
Напротив – только черные, ничего не выражающие глаза Учихи.   
— Какаши-сан, вам лучше пересесть, а то обгорите.   
Итачи говорит тихо и низко. У него что-то со связками, он в последнее время совсем мало говорит — просто начал ломаться голос и он стесняется. Йородзуны тоже почти не говорят, они вообще ведут себя довольно странно – и раньше так было, куда один, туда и второй, но сейчас они особенно замыкаются в себе, постоянно вместе, чуть ли не за ручку держаться. Сейчас они вдвоем сидят в тени от дома, которая перешла на другую сторону, и кажется, как будто на тебя смотрит четырехглазое чудовище. Наблюдает за тобой, выжидает, пока ты ослабнешь, чтобы напасть.  
Трясу головой, прогоняя странные мысли, перевожу взгляд на Итачи.  
Киваю в благодарность, поднимаюсь и ухожу в дом. 

**  
Дни тянутся за днями.  
Мозги постепенно плавятся. Кажется, ты становишься тупее с каждым прожитым днем – жара просто высушивает еще немного клеток мозга каждый день. Все, что от нас останется по окончании лета – сухие, обветренные скелеты с пустыми черепами.  
Из-за того, что я часто сплю днем, я почти перехожу на ночной режим. В принципе, нам нужен кто-то, кто не спит ночью, на случай беды – уровень чакры очень низок, поэтому все, что нам остается – уповать на органы чувств и ловушки, которые мы регулярно перепроверяем и переносим.  
Последнюю неделю я часто брожу ночью по округе. Луна пялится на меня сверху, сестра-близнец своего дневного брата – такая же круглая и невыразительная в пустыне.  
Ночь переходит в день, а потом снова в ночь. Вестей из Конохи все нет. Противников, которых мы уже ждем с распростертыми объятиями – тоже.  
Дни тянутся за днями.  
Август приносит с собою безумие.

**  
В один из дней, далеко за полдень, я неожиданно просыпаюсь, потому что чувствую опасность. После сна в жару тело вялое, сознание подернуто дымкой, рефлексы не реагируют должным образом. Поэтому я лежу пару минут, собираясь с мыслями и анализируя звуки вокруг, распознавая то, что мне нужно: где ловушки, напарники, ближайшее оружие, выходы.  
Рики с Тенмой должны быть на патрулировании, Итачи — где-то неподалеку. Стоит тишина. Хотя нет. Тихие, тупые звуки, как будто кто-то бьет грушу с песком – тух, тух. Переворачиваюсь и смотрю туда Шаринганом. Очень удобно, когда он постоянно включен – едва проснувшись, я уже в полной боевой готовности, не нужно сдвигать повязку. Я тут же нахожу очень слабые источники чакры, которые можно увидеть только разве что при помощи такого кеккая, как Шаринган или Бьякуган. Поначалу мне кажется, что они тренируются – Рики с Тенмой часто устраивают спарринги с Итачи, причем каждый раз они придумывают новые условия – без оружия, только техники одного типа, с одной рукой, и тому подобное. Для них плевок в лицо, что они вдвоем, их идеальный организм с четырьмя руками и двумя головами, слабее одного Учихи.  
Но в этот раз все не так. Итачи в основном уклоняется, его движения не так быстры и точны как обычно. Может, сказывается то, что его тело еще не достаточно развито и без чакры против двоих взрослых сильных физически мужчин он не так хорош.   
Но все равно что-то неправильно в этой тренировке. Сначала я думаю, что все дело в чакре – с Итачиной что-то не то, это точно – Шаринган помогает мне распознать подобные вещи. Хотя, может статься, это из-за недомогания. Я заметил, что Итачи в последнее время не очень хорошо себя чувствует. Мы все на пределе, но у Учихи, похоже, действительно что-то со здоровьем. Возможно, подвох в его развивающемся организме.  
Но потом я понимаю, что так неестественно в этой драке. Тишина. Они дерутся в тишине, что для близнецов Йородзуна просто невообразимо. Они хвастуны, которых свет не видывал. Что правда, не без основания. Часто подбадривают друг друга, смеются над противником. Но последнее время они ведут себя особенно тихо, и это не потому, что мы должны вести себя тихо – еще месяц назад это их не останавливало. Все же, это затворничество в такую жару сказывается. И сейчас все, что слышно – это когда Итачи не успевает увернуться, и раздается четкий звук удара.  
Когда я выхожу на улицу, я понимаю, почему проснулся от ощущения опасности: Рики с Тенмой похожи на хищников, добравшихся до еды после недельной голодовки. Учиха же бледен как мел. Похоже, ему действительно нездоровится.  
Заметив меня, они замирают. Тенма сплевывает, Рики утирает рукой разбитые губы – Итачи все-таки его достал. Тенма разворачивается, машет рукой:  
— Мы на патрулирование.  
Рики следует за братом. Учиха молчит. Проходит мимо меня в дом, уставившись куда-то перед собой.   
Я ничего не говорю тоже. Просто нахожу свою аптечку и отдаю Итачи. Тот кивает, дезинфицирует несколько ушибов, укладывается на циновке, притворяется спящим.  
Я тоже часто дрался с Рики с Тенмой, когда был моложе. И с другими напарниками, которые считали, что нужно проверить, расставить приоритеты. Самоутвердиться. Похоже, Йородзуны дождались подходящего момента.

**   
На следующий день я не сплю. Перераспределяю патрулирование так, чтобы кто-то из нас не спал ночью. Я начинаю понимать, что упустил что-то за последнюю неделю, проведенную в совином режиме. Итачи явно болен. Он почти не ест, часто не спит по ночам, его душит кашель.   
Наконец, я решаю напрямую связаться с кем-то из наших и ухожу на расстояние одного дня от нашего убежища, прежде чем использовать чакру.  
Паккун отправляется с донесением, а я жду и чувствую, что не стоило уходить. Что-то произойдет за эти два дня, пока меня не будет, я уверен.   
Легкий хлопок – Паккун вернулся. Морда у него совсем грустная, хотя кто его плохо знает, уверен, что она у него такая постоянно.  
— Ничего нового, Какаши. Если считаешь нужным, уходите. Тянуть действительно времени нет. Вам, к сожалению, никого в помощь не пошлют — Суна очень хорошо следит за нашими людьми, мы не можем признаться, что на их территории нелегально находится команда АНБУ.   
Я киваю, и Паккун исчезает.   
Я знаю, что старику Сандайме эти слова дались нелегко, и как будто слышу в подтексте: «Подождите еще немного». Я отправляюсь назад. По возвращении я хочу поговорить с Итачи и выяснить действительную причину его недомогания: мне нужно знать, продержится ли он еще немного.  
Я бегу без сна второй день, потому что изнутри меня что-то гложет.


	4. 4

Я не ошибся.  
Я возвращаюсь и пробираюсь в лагерь с гор, с одного из тайных ходов. То, что предстает перед моими глазами, потом еще несколько лет кажется мне сюрреализмом, гендзюцу.  
Йородзуны опять дрались с Итачи. Вернее, это больше походило на избиение. Они как стервятники, выжидали, пока Учиха станет слабее, когда заметили, что он болен и теперь отыгрывались по полной программе. Я уже собирался вмешаться, потому что подобная субординация в моей команде – плевок лично мне в лицо, но так и застываю, потому что Рики делает подсечку, Итачи попадается в нее, и валится им под ноги. То, что они делают дальше… срывают с Учихи одежду, скручивают его в коленно-локтевую. Я машинально сдвигаю бандану, смотрю на них Шаринганом, бездумно повторяя про себя: «Это гендзюцу. Гендзюцу, мать вашу…», но Шаринган не показывает мне ни техники, ни всполохи чакры вражеских шиноби. Только то, как Рики держит Учиху, а Тенма грубо трахает того в полной тишине.  
— Они просто сошли с ума, — мысли вслух.  
— Вы думаете, Какаши-сан?  
Я дергаюсь, и мгновенно оборачиваюсь, обнаруживая сбоку чужое присутствие. Спрятавшись за скалой, Итачи смотрит на меня запавшими от усталости глазами. Заходящее солнце отбрасывает длинную, некрасивую тень на его лицо, делая его похожим на маску мертвого.   
— Прошу меня извинить, капитан, — тихо говорит мне совсем еще мальчик. – Я использовал чакру без вашего разрешения.  
Учиха вытирает кровь с разбитой губы. Ушел в подмене, подсунув Йородзунам клона.  
Мне хочется и смеяться, и плакать одновременно. Вместо этого я делаю шаг навстречу к Итачи. Тот отступает на шаг. Взгляд у него неожиданно затравленный, и – я чувствую – он всего в шаге от того, чтобы воспользоваться Шаринганом. Почему бы и нет? Раз уже была использована чакра в технике обмена и в клонировании.  
— Я рад, что ты это сделал, — говорю, глядя прямо в глаза Итачи. – Иначе это пришлось бы сделать мне, и это было бы что-то посерьезнее клонирования.  
Я пытаюсь улыбнуться, но выходит нервно. Я все еще слабо верю в происходящее. Итачи видимо расслабляется, но потом снова напрягается, когда неестественную, неживую тишину прерывает животный стон за моей спиной, который ни с чем нельзя перепутать. Учиха отводит глаза, разворачивается и уходит. Я следую за ним. Что сказать? Пойти назад, к тем двоим? Я не знаю что делать. Да, я капитан этой команды, но я не знаю, что делать с психами. Совсем.  
— Итачи, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
Мы уходим, оставляя за спинами чужое безумие. У меня такое впечатление, что я больше никогда не увижу Рики с Тенмой. Хотя, в этом есть доля смысла – я никогда не посмотрю на них снова теми же глазами.  
— Вы получили указание от Хокаге? – Учиха переходит сразу к делу. Я старею, он оправился быстрее, чем я. Или просто старается отвлечься?  
— Да, и поэтому…  
Взрыв за спиной прерывает мои слова. Мы с Итачи мгновенно вскакиваем в разные стороны, активируя чакру по максимуму. И я только радуюсь, что делаю это вовремя, потому что врагов много. Я сразу замечаю вспышки чакры вокруг. Одна из них мгновенно гаснет – кунай Итачи торчит в горле шиноби из Суны, который хотел зайти ему за спину. В обоих глазах Учихи – Шаринган.  
Один из врагов нападает на меня. Звенит сталь, когда я блокирую его удар своим кунаем.   
— Наконец-то мы вас нашли, крысы чертовы, — цедит мой противник.  
Бой быстрый, мы с Итачи мгновенно реагируем на подсказки друг друга. Техники в скалах не очень полезны, все решает скорость и знание местности. А мы знаем каждую трещину в камне здесь наизусть. Враги валятся нам под ноги, но их много, и лучшее решение сейчас – отступить, добраться до части ловушек, которые расположены в доме, и, заманив туда врага, активировать их. Я подаю знак, и мы делаем клонов, а сами убегаем. Один из противников не ведется на это, но Итачи быстро избавляется от него. Он все еще неимоверно хорош. Но его надолго не хватит, я слышу, как глубоко и неровно он дышит, когда мы бежим извилистыми тропинками прочь от укрытия. Позади слышится еще один взрыв, это сработали ловушки в доме, и техника клонирования развевается. Клоны должны были найти Рики с Тенмой и помочь им в случае чего, и они их нашли – раскореженные взрывом тела совсем не одинаковы, как при жизни. У Тенмы нет полголовы, он лежит ничком, Рики же валяется, раскинув руки, лицом к небу. Под рваной раной на груди у него расстегнуты штаны. Они даже ничего не заметили. Клоны активировали ловушки с взрывными печатями, уничтожая их тела и все, что бы говорило о нашем присутствии здесь. Значит, мое предчувствие было верным – я видел напарников последний раз.  
Я настолько ошарашен полученной информацией, да и тело после двухмесячного бездействия подводит меня, и я пропускаю удар одного из догнавших нас шиноби Суны.   
Итачи бьет моего противника с разбега, и удар врага кунаем приходится вскользь, по ребрам. Боли я почти не чувствую. Только морщусь, когда шея вражеского шиноби с противным хрустом ломается у меня под руками.  
Итачи тут же взвивается на ноги, удерживает меня под локоть, прислоняет к скале и достает мою аптечку. Она до сих пор у него? Я пытаюсь сказать, что нам нужно быстрее уходить, но Учиха тихо произносит:  
— Вычислят по следам крови.  
Я хочу сказать, что нас вычислят и так, по запаху, но он прав – по следам из крови будет еще легче, а если я потеряю много крови, то и быстро. Поэтому позволяю Учихе снять с себя форменный жилет – я отправлялся на связь в полном обмундировании, что сыграло немаловажную роль в глубине раны – и позволяю ему перебинтовать свою грудь.   
Я благодарен ему за то, что он спас мне жизнь. Я хочу ненавидеть его за это.  
Теперь я должен еще одному Учихе.  
Через два часа бега идет дождь. За все лето не было ни одного дождика, а теперь, когда ты его совсем не ожидаешь, он идет, как ни в чем не бывало. Дождь смывает наши следы, как и запах крови. Достигнув небольшого леса, решаемся на привал – судя по всему, мы оторвались достаточно далеко – вызванные мной Паккун и остальные пытаются проверить это, но дождь работает и против их носов тоже. Мы решаем использовать немного времени, чтобы отдохнуть – я не спал двое суток, да и грудь теперь горит огнем.   
Мы находим более-менее сухое место под огромным деревом. Я отдаю Учихе свой спальник, который так и остался в моем заплечном мешке. На его возражения просто поворачиваюсь спиной, подложив под голову свои вещи.   
Спать на голой земле неожиданно холодно, и через час тщетных попыток уснуть я понимаю, что не только мне. Мне совсем не нравится ни бледный цвет лица Итачи, когда я поворачиваюсь к нему, ни его синие от холода губы. Еще больше мне не нравится то, как он старается не кашлять, плотно кутаясь в спальник, прижимая колени к груди. Не хочет издавать лишние звуки и показывать слабость.  
Раненный и больной – у нас нет шансов выбраться отсюда.  
Я протягиваю к нему руку:  
— Иди сюда.  
В усталых глазах на миг отражается удивление. Он замирает, будто взвешивая что-то, но все же пододвигается ближе ко мне. Я заставляю его лечь на меня сверху и укрываю одеялом. Итачи слегка возится, устраиваясь так, чтобы не потревожить мою рану, и, наконец, замирает. Он легкий, я могу проспать так всю ночь. Я чувствую, как напряжено его тело некоторое время. Потом он постепенно расслабляется и тут же отключается.  
Итачи вызвал двоих котов, которые будут стеречь нас, пока мы спим. Вынужденная мера, использовать ниндзя-животных в качестве сторожей, но нам обоим нужны силы.   
Паккуна и остальных я не тревожил – они понадобятся нам завтра, чтобы запутать следы.

**  
Мы встаем еще до рассвета и бежим так быстро, как позволяет моя рана. Итачи выглядит лучше, но его кашель так и не прошел. Нам нужно скорее в теплое и сухое место. И поесть нормальной еды — безвкусные шарики пищевых пилюль только добавляют привкус безнадежности во рту.  
Мы бежим до обеда, петляя и запутывая следы, и, в конце концов, решаем разделиться. Знаками договариваемся встретиться через двадцать километров. Я отправляю с ним четверых псов.  
Уже под вечер нам обоим, наконец-то, удается оторваться. Мы используем хенге и парой молодоженов заходим в деревню, которая попалась нам по дороге. Чакра и вообще моральные силы на исходе, но нас обоих греет мысль о теплом ночлеге и пристойной еде, поэтому я старательно изображаю влюбленного мужа, а Итачи скромную красавицу жену.   
АНБУ не привыкать, и не такие спектакли разыгрывали.


	5. 5

Мы связываемся с Конохой, и нам приходит ответ, что можно возвращаться. На одной из баз на границе страны Огня мы получаем новую одежду и маски – чтобы вернуться в деревню по уставу. До Конохи мы добираемся уже без происшествий. Итачи уже почти не кашлял к тому моменту, а моя рана затянулась более-менее нормально, хотя шрам, чувствую, останется приличный.  
Я как капитан, отчитываюсь перед Хокаге:  
— Миссия провалена, два члена команды погибли. Подробности в рапорте.  
— Да, тела уничтожены. Нет, наши имена и лица не стали известны врагам.   
— Нет, ранения уже несерьезны.   
— Да, мы понимаем, что команду придется реорганизовывать.   
— Да, мы понимаем, что до выяснения обстоятельств мы остаемся на вынужденном отдыхе.   
— Да, в случае необходимости мы пойдем дополнением к любой команде.   
И в конце, уже вместе:  
— Слушаемся, Хокаге-сама.   
— До свидания, Хокаге-сама.  
Мы вместе выходим из офиса Сандайме и как-то не сговариваясь, продолжаем идти бок о бок по улице. Настолько привыкли друг другу за это лето, проведенное вместе.  
Конец августа, тепло, утро, все спешат по своим делам. Я останавливаюсь, поднимаю упавшее с прилавка какой-то старушки яблоко и хочу вернуть его на место, когда она приветливо останавливает меня:  
-Берите, берите.  
Она смотрит на мою лисью маску и улыбается, не зная, что несколько месяцев назад, как раз перед миссией, она выгоняла меня метлой из спальни своей внучки и обещала надавать по «костлявой заднице в следующий раз», когда я отступал по крышам в срочном порядке. Хорошо быть шиноби – можно ретироваться по крыше из любой спальни.  
Сейчас тоже нужно по крышам, чтобы никто не видел, домой.  
Я сжимаю яблоко в руке, есть из-под своей и маски АНБУ я до сих пор не умею. Хотя я слышал, утверждали, что я даже когда целуюсь, не снимаю маску.   
Сказочники.  
Личная жизнь шиноби – дерьмо. Спросите у меня.  
Я просто устал.  
-Лис? – отрывает меня от депрессивных размышлений тихий голос.  
Я смотрю в пустые глазницы улыбающейся маски Итачи.   
-Отдыхай, Ворон. Если что-то изменится, нас известят. Захочешь встретиться, пришлешь за мной кого-нибудь.   
Делаю прощальный взмах рукой и прыгаю на крышу.   
Убегаю, это правда. Мне действительно нечего ему сказать. 

***  
Моё приглашение чистая формальность, тем более, Итачи из всех людей никогда не воспользуется им без надобности. Что ж, я в очередной раз убеждаюсь, что нельзя зарекаться. Проснувшись через несколько дней утром, я обнаруживаю у себя на подоконнике за окном черного, довольно крупного ворона. Итачи использует кошек только в официальных ситуациях и на миссиях. Ворон он насылает гендзюцу, это я уже выяснил. Интересно, этот настоящий или иллюзорный? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы у кого-то из Конохи был контракт с птицами, тем более, воронами. Да и невозможно это – у Итачи с 11 лет, как в АНБУ поступил, подписан контракт с кошками. Подарок отца, как сообщила мне Лили, одна из кошек, охранявшая нас тогда в лесу. Ведь на одного шиноби один контракт, а значит, один вид ниндзя-животных. Новый контракт предательство для первого клана животных и они разрывают его с человеком.   
Ворон тем временем постучал в стекло клювом. Мол, впускай, чего пялишься? Я вылез из постели и открыл окно. Ворон чинно перелез через старую, всю в трещинах краски, раму и расположился на подоконнике. К одной из лап у него была привязана записка. Я осторожно развязал шнурок и развернул бумажку. Шифрованное сообщение:  
«В 12 возле северной чайной, да/нет?» Чайных в северной части Листа три штуки, но обойти каждую можно быстро, поэтому я просто киваю. Ворон исчезает с хлопком. Клон. Мальчишка явно сильно усердствует с конспирацией.

**  
Я нахожу его чуть позже полудня в почти пустой чайной. Заказываю чай, жду, пока средних лет хозяйка откланяется, отказываюсь – пока что, потому что не вежливо совсем – от печенья.   
— Я вижу, тебе уже лучше, — и правда: Учиха выглядит намного лучше – к нему вернулся цвет лица, дыхание нормальное.  
— Да, — просто отвечает он.   
Мы сидим вместе молча минут десять, потом хозяйка все же приносит мне печенье, а Итачи тарелочку с данго. Мы хвалим сладости и опять замолкаем, стоит ей оставить нас.   
Сидеть в родной деревне без маски АНБУ вдвоем как-то непривычно. Я думаю о том, что будет, если кто-то из Учих узнает, что Итачи встречался с Хатаке Какаши, врагом номер один для каждого Учихи. Они все знают, что я состою в АНБУ, почти вся деревня знает. Это идея сенсея – убрать меня подальше от любопытных глаз. Слишком большой скандал вышел тогда с Учихами. Все были против меня. Даже Сандайме склонялся к тому, чтобы отдать подарок Обито обратно, но Минато-сенсей, на правах нового Хокаге, не разрешил. Он предложил мне тогда уйти на миссию далеко на север. Я согласился.   
Тогда я последний раз видел сенсея. Я полгода охранял одну королевскую семью, а после революции в той стране – увезенную мной дочку правителя.   
Я не был на похоронах Йондайме. Меня вызвали обратно, потому что во время атаки Девятихвостого погибло много шиноби и наши соперники могли воспользоваться нашей слабостью. Нужен был каждый шиноби, и о распрях было забыто. Когда я вернулся, было немного проще, а потом были еще миссии, и всем было не до меня.   
Сейчас это уже не так заметно, однако будет не очень хорошо, если кто-то из Учих догадается, что мы работаем вместе. Хотя вряд ли уже вместе, нами, скорее всего, дополнят другие команды.  
Я, наконец, замечаю, что палочка от данго, которую Итачи голой кладет на тарелку, уже шестая. Это кажется мне забавным.  
— Хм, кто бы подумал, что ты сладкоежка, а, Итачи-кун?  
Он вскидывает на меня глаза и неопределенно поводит плечами, слегка улыбаясь.   
Неловкое молчание между нами исчезает, и мы немного общаемся, прежде чем разойтись – долго сидеть не очень здраво.

***  
Проходит еще полгода, мы встречались еще пару-тройку раз.  
Последний был неделю назад. После ставшего уже привычным молчания, Итачи как-то неловко сказал, что его кузен, Шисуи, покончил с собой. Я спросил у Итачи, как тот себя чувствует.  
-Нормально, — кивнул Учиха.  
Я промолчал. Мне не хочется думать, что твориться у него внутри. Все-таки это не то, что со-командник. Это первая реальная потеря. Родственник, друг, хоть они и не общались уже давно.   
Мы редко говорили о семье, да что там, мы же в АНБУ, нам не положено, но пару раз Итачи делился со мной. Я знал, что отец у него капитан полиции Конохи. Я даже знаю Фугаку-сана лично. Я много кого из Учих знаю лично, вернее, они знают меня. «Вор Хатаке», ага. Мать — отставной дзенин, после рождения второго сына полностью посвятила себя семье и гражданской жизни. Семья младшего брата отца. Кузен Шисуи, отношения с которым стали угасать с тех пор, как Итачи вступил в АНБУ. Не очень близкая родственница со стороны матери, девушка на год старше Итачи, которая в последнее время стала часто искать повода для встреч с Итачи, и, вроде бы, по настоянию матери и молчаливому согласию отца они пару раз вместе гуляли. Даже забавно спрашивать у Итачи о ней – тот сразу замолкает и отводит глаза. Не думаю, что у них что-то серьезное, но она тоже Учиха, и это единственный ее плюс перед остальными.   
И младший братик. О нем Итачи говорил больше всего. Саске то, Саске это. Вчера Саске принес табель успеваемости, в академии он лучший в своем потоке. Итачи улыбается.  
— Я так рад за него.  
Слышать такие слова от Итачи все равно, что слушать признание в любви. Интересно, его брат об этом знает?  
Остаток вечера мы проводим в молчании, уничтожая литрами чай, а весна снова раскрашивает мир в яркие краски.


	6. 6

Мне дают новую команду, новичков. И оставляют капитаном.  
Единственный более-менее опытный человек в моей новой команде – это Тензо, 19 лет, холост, группа крови А, позывной в АНБУ – Кот. Человек, которому, как и мне, нужно скрывать лицо за маской АНБУ, потому что его не примут в деревне, если узнают правду.  
Парочка уродцев Конохи, как иногда в шутку обзываем мы друг друга. В каждой шутке есть доля правды, поэтому эта только для нас двоих.  
Я знаю историю Тензо. Знаю, что родители отказались от него в тот же день, как узнали, что их пропавший сын жив, но стал экспериментальным «образцом» Орочимару.   
Мы были знакомы раньше, и даже несколько раз работали вместе. Теперь он в моей команде и как будто само собой разумеющееся, мы завязываем приятельские отношения и за ее пределами. Никогда бы не подумал, что угловатый и не очень общительный, этот паренек вот так станет еще одним светом в моей жизни.   
Я снова наступаю на те же грабли.  
Он по-своему насмешливо комментирует обстановку моей квартирки в первый раз когда я пригласил его к себе. У него самого — такая же.   
Он забавно краснеет, садясь на моей кровати рядом с открытой книгой авторства Джираи-самы.   
Он готовит мне мисо-суп из принесенных с собой продуктов, пока я отчаянно пытаюсь выполнить сверхсложную миссию по поиску второй чашки для чая по всей кухне.  
Мне хочется, чтобы у нас что-то получилось, но кто-то не дает мне сделать первый шаг, и дело даже не в том, что Тензо даже наедине зовет меня семпаем.   
Глупо, я знаю.

**  
Итачи определили в другую группу, потерявшую одного бойца. Через два месяца я узнал, что на место ушедшего в отставку капитана поставили Итачи. Почему-то мне кажется, что добром это не кончится.  
В первую же их миссию мою группу поставили ему на подстраховку. Я понимал, что от меня требуется проверить его как капитана и указать, если что не так. Все-таки опыт руководства группой у меня большой. Я понимал, что это проверка и моей лояльности АНБУ.  
На обратном пути мы разбили лагеря в разных местах, чтобы не было большого скопления народа, которое могло привлечь кого не надо.   
Я поставил дозорного и пошел осматривать периметр, «на всякий случай». Мне хотелось поговорить с Итачи. Но мы оба молчим, обходя периметр заново, и через час я возвращаюсь к своей команде, спать.

**  
Когда мы встречаемся с Итачи в следующий раз в Конохе, идёт дождь.   
Я опаздываю и нахожу Учиху рядом с закрытой чайной мокрым до нитки. Он предлагает пойти куда-то еще, но я зову его ко мне домой, сославшись на то, что это все равно недалеко. Он сразу же соглашается.  
Мы разуваемся в маленькой прихожей, неуклюже чавкая мокрой обувью.  
Я снимаю мокрую водолазку и говорю Итачи раздеваться, пока буду доставать полотенца и находить ему сухую одежду. Может, у меня осталось что-то из старого, моя одежда ему будет велика. Я достаю из комода два полотенца и поворачиваюсь, чтобы отдать ему одно из них. Итачи неожиданно близко от меня, рассматривает шрам у меня на груди. Он снял рубашку, и она мокрым комком валяется на полу у его ног. Без нее он кажется совсем угловатым и худым, а мокрые волосы, облепившие лицо, добавляют ему мальчишеские грубые черты.  
Итачи игнорирует мою руку с полотенцем, тянется и прижимается всем телом ко мне, обнимая мокрыми руками за талию. Он горячий и его заметно трясет и мне становится не по себе, когда я думаю о том, что он, возможно, снова простыл, теперь уже из-за меня.   
Я не сопротивляюсь, когда он тянет одну руку вверх, снимает с меня бандану и стягивает мою маску вниз. Смотрит, изучая. Прослеживает пальцами рисунок шрама на щеке, касается иссеченного века.  
У него на полуопущенных ресницах подрагивают капельки дождя, и это кажется мне самым эротичным зрелищем на свете. Я наклоняюсь и сцеловываю блестящие бусинки с его ресниц, снимаю губами капли со скул и висков. Притягиваю его за плечи и целую в губы. По его неумелым ответам я утверждаюсь в мысли, что с той девушкой из Учих у него действительно не было ничего серьезного. Его снова трясет, когда я вылизываю капли дождя с его шеи и плеч. Он приподнимается на носках и вжимается в меня еще сильнее, обнимая за шею.   
Нам как-то удается избавиться от остальной мокрой одежды, и я тяну его в кровать, под теплое одеяло. Итачи ерзает и садится мне на бедра, смотрит сверху вниз из-под челки. В глазах у него Шаринган. Я дергаюсь, но он тут же закрывает глаза и низко опускает голову.  
-Простите, Какаши-сан, — голос у него низкий и немного хриплый, вроде бы недавно окончательно перестал ломаться.  
До меня внезапно доходит, что Итачи не очень хорошо понимает, как я собираюсь поступать и хочет быть на чеку.   
-Если хочешь, то можешь оставить его, — мягко говорю я.  
Мне не хочется думать, что, возможно, ему не всегда удавалось подсунуть Рыси с Пантерой клона. Мне страшно предполагать, что твориться в новой команде Итачи.  
Я до сих пор помню злые глаза Генмы, когда меня назначили капитаном.  
Он остается сверху, оседлав меня, и я позволяю ему, чтобы у него было больше свободы в действиях.   
Позже Итачи лежит на моей груди, раскрасневшийся и обмякший, с довольной улыбкой на лице. Благодаря этой улыбке я чувствую, что поступил правильно. Мы пытаемся выровнять дыхание, и я глажу его по плечам и спине.   
Через несколько минут он возиться, сползая с меня и поднимает глаза, в которых уже нет Шарингана. Когда он его выключил, я не заметил.  
— Можно я воспользуюсь душем?  
Киваю в направлении ванной комнаты, и он уходит, прихватив с собой одно из брошенных на пол полотенец.  
Я пытаюсь возразить, когда он возвращается и натягивает свою мокрую одежду. Мне кажется это глупым, но Итачи только качает головой:  
— Меня ждут дома.  
Надеваю вытащенные из шкафа штаны и провожаю его до двери. Я не чувствую неловкости, хотя должен, ведь меня теперь можно записывать в извращенцы вместе с Джираей-самой – я переспал с подростком.  
Итачи вроде бы тоже не испытывает неловкости и прощается как обычно.  
Мелькнувшая было мысль о том, что меня выбрали только потому, что это явный плевок на порядки клана – переспать с врагом клана номер один — кажется мне абсурдной.

**  
Еще раз мы видимся в начале лета. Итачи заметно вытянулся, и теперь только небольшая округлость лица говорила о том, что перед вами подросток.  
На улице прекрасная погода, не душно, совсем не так, как прошлым летом.   
— Какаши-сан, можно задать Вам немного личный вопрос?  
Я смотрю на его судорожно сжатые пальцы, обхватившие чашку с горячим чаем. Итачи редко задает вопросы, и никогда – личные.  
Киваю. У меня не так уж много действительно стоящих секретов.  
— Как Вы развили свой Шаринган?  
Удивленно поднимаю на него взгляд. Я ожидал этого вопроса намного раньше, когда мы работали вместе. Это было бы нормальное любопытство каждого Учихи. Услышать его от Итачи сейчас – немного странно, но ему я могу ответить. Сам не знаю, почему.  
— Мне помогли.  
— Помогли? — Он удивлен, это видно.   
Когда я получил Шаринган Обито, он был не полностью развит, две запятые из трех. И у меня не было возможности развивать его дальше. Во-первых, потому что я не Учиха, и у меня не было никакой информации о техниках, возможностях и механизмах тренировки Шарингана. И даже Хокаге не мог дать мне подобной информации, не говоря уже о том, что Учихи и слышать об этом не хотели. Во-вторых, использование Шарингана в течение некоторого времени убедило меня в том, что то, что я не Учиха, чревато вдвойне – у меня не было их генетического материала в крови и поэтому дальше развиваться естественным образом в ходе битвы, как это было у Обито, мой Шаринган не будет.   
Я киваю опять.   
— Для того чтобы ответить на вопрос «Кто?» я хочу сначала получить ответ на свой вопрос.  
Он молчит, и я принимаю это за возможное согласие.  
— Моя и твоя форма Шарингана одинаковы, как и у других Учих, насколько я помню. Это последняя стадия развития Шарингана?  
Он осторожен:  
— Какаши-сан, Вы…  
— Я не прошу тебя называть мне этого Шарингана и его техник, просто скажи, почему человек с таким Шаринганом не живет в Конохе?  
Пальцы на чашке сжимаются еще сильней. Еще чуть-чуть и она лопнет.  
— Какаши-сан, поймите, я не могу ничего вам сказать.  
Улыбаюсь ему:  
— Ничего страшного, это действительно не мое дело.  
Итачи смотрит на меня с недоверием.   
— Я надеюсь, своим вопросом я ответил тебе.  
Он задумывается на минуту, прикрыв глаза, а потом, убрав руки с чашки и сложив на коленях, очень тихо спрашивает:  
— Какаши-сан, вы знаете, где сейчас этот человек?  
Меня можно назвать ошарашенным. Не вопросом, нет. Вопрос предсказуем. Только то, как сильно сведены мышцы его челюсти, и то, как звенит в воздухе напряжение, пока он ждет моего ответа, говорит мне о том, что это бесконечно важный для Итачи вопрос. Я знаю, что не получу ответа на свое «Зачем?», и не уверен, что хочу. Я знаю, что то, что я знаком с отступником – а этот человек отступник, я уверен, — для Итачи не повод заложить меня Хокаге. Ведь Итачи неизвестно, что я никому не говорил о том, что когда я был на долгосрочной миссии на севере, я встретил очень необычного человека. 

**  
Я долго провел в снегу после неудачного падения, и возможно, у меня было воспаление легких, когда я очнулся. У человека, нашедшего меня, были дикие черные волосы, красные глаза и невероятно странное поведение. Он никогда не выключал Шаринган, а это был именно Шаринган, потому что мой Шаринган отреагировал на его глаза мгновенно.   
Его очень порадовало мое имя, которое я неизвестно по какой причине назвал ему сам:  
— Учихи были просто в ярости, узнав о тебе?  
Он говорил о моем Шарингане:   
— Учихи не помогли тебе развить его дальше?   
Он клал на мой лоб смоченное холодной водой полотенце и спрашивал:  
— Ты сам пробовал развить его дальше?   
У него были тонкие сильные пальцы, уверенно растиравшие мою грудь согревающей мазью.  
У него был лихорадочный блеск в глазах и странный рисунок Шарингана. Он часто наклонялся к моему лицу, сосредоточенно глядя мне в левый глаз. Я до сих пор неуверен насчет рисунка его Шарингана – у меня была высокая температура, левый глаз болел после напряженного использования в битве накануне.   
У него был большой улыбчивый рот, и он спрашивал меня:  
— Хочешь, помогу?  
Все, что я помню дальше – это его растрепанные непослушные жесткие волосы под пальцами, уверенные, слегка грубые руки на моих бедрах, красно-черное марево перед глазами и острое наслаждение, когда он целовал меня в шею и двигался медленно, но резко, так что ночь показалась мне растянутой на год.  
Я проснулся через сутки один в маленькой хижине лесника и чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы встать. Я так и не узнал его имени, но это был однозначно Учиха.  
С тех пор в моем Шарингане три запятые.

**  
Я отвечаю Итачи настолько честно, насколько могу:  
— Страна ... , шесть лет назад, окраина леса возле поселка ...  
Это чрезвычайно мизерная информация, но это уже не мое дело.  
Итачи благодарит меня, и мы сидим еще немного, прежде чем разойтись.   
Ночью бушует гроза.


	7. 7

Коту и Выдре из моей команды дают миссию S-класса. Тензо приходит ко мне накануне. Ему нельзя говорить о миссии, понятное дело, да я и не хочу знать, что там у него, но он явно хочет что-то спросить.  
— Смешно, это моя первая подобного уровня, — наконец, тупит глаза напарник, а потом чешет затылок, явно смущенный, когда я действительно смеюсь.  
— Ты это говоришь, как будто на свадьбу готовишься.  
— Семпааай, — тянет тот, заметно краснея.  
В конце-концов я рассказываю ему несколько баек со своих миссий подобного уровня, опуская подробности и секреты, а потом укладываю спать у себя на кровати, а себе стелю рядом, на полу. Тензо хочет возразить, но я грожу ему, что вообще выгоню спать домой, и он покорно укладывается, только шепчет «Спокойно ночи, семпай», когда я выключаю лампу.   
Я сплю сном младенца.  
Я выпроваживаю напарника за порог утром, за час до того, как ему следует уходить.  
На прощание я не выдерживаю и ерошу ему волосы. Он тепло улыбается, стоя на пороге моей квартирки, сжимая в руках свиток с заданием.   
— У тебя все получится, — говорю я, и он, кивнув, исчезает в хлопке, как будто только и ждал моего благословения.

**  
Еще до их возвращения меня и Слона из моей группы определяют в помощь команде Итачи на одном из заданий. Миссия проходит со скрипом, Слона ранят отравленным кунаем, и нам приходится буквально нести его на себе.  
Мы останавливаемся в небольшой гостинице где-то на окраине небольшого городка. Было решено передохнуть до утра и быстро уйти на следующий день. Мы с Итачи берем большой номер на двоих, остальные проникают в комнату под покровом ночи.   
Глубокой ночью я просыпаюсь от звуков возни. Открываю глаза.   
Мне тут же хочется связать по рукам и ногам и самому выебать всех троих уродов, когда я выхватываю из темноты мазки развернувшейся передо мной картины.  
Слон до сих пор в отключке, спит в углу комнаты. Сокол стоит возле дверей, на стреме, то и дело поглядывая на действо в центре комнаты. Крот держит Ворона за плечи и прижимают к полу руки, чтобы тот не сложил печати. Учиха не может смотреть им в глаза из такой позиции, разве что вывернув шею, и они не удосуживаются завязать ему глаза.   
Похотливые глаза Крота поблескивают в темноте единственной зажженной свечи и я вижу Тигра, который трахает полураздетого Итачи. Хриплый вдохи, заполняющие комнату, говорят мне, что я снова попал в этот театр абсурда.   
Крот замечает, что я проснулся и тут же предлагает:  
-Капитан, мы тут решили поразвлечься с нашим главным капитаном, может, присоединитесь? Вы же были в одной команде, насколько я помню, наверное, соскучились?   
Я знаю, на что он намекает.  
Меня всегда удивляло, как могут натуралы вытворять такое с другими парнями, одновременно понося гомосексуалистов. Ни для кого в АНБУ не секрет, что ситуации бывают разные, но почти всегда — вынужденные. В нормальной, безмасочной жизни трахаться с представителем своего пола — дурной тон. Но у меня никогда не было нормального вкуса.   
Итачи вскидывает голову в моем направлении. Крот тут же перемещает руку на плече на голову Итачи, опуская ее вниз.  
-Шаринганом вздумал капитана достать? Лежи тихо. Капитан, вы как? Успел?  
Итачи лежит тихо. Я не заметил в его глазах красного. Похоже, он не успел уйти ни заменой, ни подсунуть клона. Наверняка они застали его спросонья врасплох и сразу же скрутили. К тому же, в одной комнате выскользнуть от четырёх опытных шиноби невозможно. Итачи гений, но не бог. Пока еще не бог.  
Я знаю, что эти ребята были дружны с Рики и Тенмой. Возможно, они считают Итачи виноватым в их гибели, хотя должны бы меня, ведь я капитан. Возможно, они ненавидят его вдвойне за то, что подросток в два раза младше них теперь капитан их команды. Возможно, это не первый раз, когда они вытворяют такое с Итачи.   
Я поднимаюсь и подхожу к ним. Жизнь опять подсовывает мне искореженные варианты – справедливость или миссия и напарники? Один напарник или трое? Совесть или верность?  
Волосы у меня под рукой приятные на ощупь, когда я сжимаю их в левой руке и слегка дергаю по направлению к себе. Итачи не сопротивляется, и я не могу решить сам, что мне делать. Если бы он только сопротивлялся, если бы вырывался и кричал, если бы на его руках были синяки от того, что его насильно удерживали, а лицо было бы разбито… Но я проснулся не от звуков борьбы, а от простой возни и шепота.   
Мне не хочется думать, что он хочет этого, поэтому я тяну за волосы еще раз, заставляя Итачи смотреть на меня. Тигр до сих пор не двигается, а Крот дергается вперед, наверное, чтобы опять предупредить меня о Шарингане, но замечает, что глаза Итачи полностью черные.  
В меня упирается спокойный взгляд. Итачи не зол ни на меня, ни на них, он просто терпит, и я все еще не знаю, что делать.   
Но потом я замечаю, что у него дрожат ресницы, и мне чудятся на них прозрачные капли дождя. Я внезапно понимаю, что не хочу оставлять его им одного. Правой рукой стягиваю с себя штаны и слегка подталкиваю его голову.  
— Капитан, а может, не надо, — тянет Тигр. – А то мало ли, зубы-то…  
— Делай, что делал, — обрываю я его, запуская вторую руку в черные волосы.  
Тигр слегка толкается вперед, а потом возобновляет движение. В черной копне волос мои руки слегка надавливают, массируя, кожу головы. Я чуть повожу бедрами, показывая, как мне больше нравится. Ресницы Итачи все еще подрагивают, а на скулах выступает румянец, и я вспоминаю тот единственный вечер, который мы провели вместе и улыбку Итачи.   
Я чувствую себя дерьмом. Я чувствую себя богом.  
Когда все заканчивается, Итачи глубоко дышит, слегка откашливаясь, а у меня кружиться голова. Крот подползает ближе, по-моему, хочет продолжить. Преграждаю ему путь.  
— Помоги отвести его в ванную. Потом всем спать. Завтра подъем на час раньше.  
Крот недоверчиво щурится, Тигр пытается возразить:  
— Какого хрена, ты нам не…  
«Капитан» хочет закончить он, но замолкает, глядя на Итачи. Я четко вижу, как лицо Тигра бледнеет в темноте, когда до него то ли наконец доходит, что они сделали, то ли он замечает, что Итачи никто не держит и у него свободны руки. Руки, которые вполне могут свернуть ему шею. Руки, которыми он вполне может сломать ему ногу и оставить здесь, пока его не найдет кто-то из местных.  
— Капитан? – все-таки кое-как выдавливает из себя Тигр.  
— Делайте, как он говорит, — отвечает Итачи, все еще склонив голову.  
Мы поднимаем его под руки и ведем в ванную. Мы оставляем его там одного и уходим назад.  
— Я проверю периметр, а когда вернусь, вы все должны видеть десятый сон. Все ясно?  
— Да, семпай, — Тигр кивает и уходит. Он все еще бледен и не удосуживается ни возражать, ни намекать на то, что, я, возможно, делаю это специально, чтобы вернуться к Итачи в ванную и продолжить.   
Я действительно возвращаюсь и слышу, как внутри льется вода. Решаю заглянуть еще раз, когда обойду все вокруг.  
Я обхожу дом два раза, потому что неожиданно не могу успокоиться. Меня что-то гнетет изнутри, и я не знаю, причина тому кроющаяся где-то опасность или то, что только что случилось, или все вместе взятое.  
Из-за этого я иду сразу в комнату, но обнаруживаю всех своих товарищей спящими. Даже Итачи лежит на своем футоне в самом дальнем углу, как и накануне этого вечера. Когда это было, год назад?  
Я думаю о том, как жизнь любит повторять все подряд.  
Я лавирую между раскинутых на полу тел, пробираясь к своему футону. Мне не хочется спать, хотя я знаю, что нужно. Я лежу некоторое время, пока не замечаю, что чье-то дыхание не очень ровное, и прислушиваюсь.   
Мир сновидений – чуть ли не единственный, в котором шиноби может быть не властен над собой и будить кого-то от кошмаров мне не впервой. Я поднимаю вверх хитай и осматриваю комнату Шаринганом. Меня почти не удивляет, что источник неправильных звуков это Итачи. Он лежит на спине, обнимая себя руками и закусывает губы, явно сдерживаясь.  
Я вздыхаю и встаю. Два красных глаза смазывают темноту и он открывает рот, собираясь что-то спросить, но я прикладываю к губам палец раньше, узнав его движение благодаря Шарингану.  
Он сжимает мои руки, когда я сгребаю его в охапку и мне кажется, будто в них стоит ужас.   
Я не обращаю внимание, когда перед глазами начинает все плыть от его гендзюцу и мне даже кажется, что рисунок его Шарингана меняется.   
— На выход, — шепчу я ему и поднимаю легкое тело на плечо, пробираюсь между спящими, на улицу.  
За порогом я тут же опускаю его, когда он больно сжимает мое бедро, будто приказывая мне отпустить его.  
Мы вместе выходим во двор, и садимся возле сложенных штабелями дров на два пенька, поставленные здесь. Я почти не удивляюсь, когда Итачи начинает кашлять. Я сижу рядом и смотрю на то и дело скрывающуюся за облаками луну, когда полузадушенные хрипы сменяются влажным хлюпаньем. Когда я оборачиваюсь, то с ужасом вижу на руках Итачи кровь. В желтом свете выглянувшей щербатой луны она кажется почти черной, а не красной, как Шаринган.  
Я смотрю на Учиху и как будто впервые вижу. Вижу, что он бледнее, чем обычно и что линии у него под глазами стали глубже. Вижу, что в глазах у него нет Шарингана, а белки глаз все равно красные, в полопавшихся от напряжения сосудах. Как будто он очень долго, на пределе, использовал Шаринган.  
Мне вспоминаются события этой ночи и то, как напарники предостерегали меня от его глаз, и какие бледные лица у них были после всего этого.   
Итачи снова кашляет, а потом отворачивается и его рвет.   
Он заставил их сделать это. Словил в гендзюцу и заставил сделать то, что в нормальной жизни, даже пьяные вдрызг, они вряд ли сделали бы. Да, они явно его ненавидели за то, что в тринадцать лет он добился того, чего им было до сих пор не дано. Черная зависть и нежелание признавать себя слабее мальчишки. Желание унизить и показать, кто старше и главнее. Мне это знакомо, но, пожалуй, для Итачи это еще сложнее из-за его внешности и потому что он – Учиха.  
Я пододвигаюсь и убираю волосы с его лица, чтобы не мешали. Я смотрю на острые лопатки, ходящие ходуном под черной тканью футболки, и спрашиваю себя «Зачем?».  
Он останавливается на миг, переводит дыхание, сплевывает и осторожно откидывается назад, прислоняясь к холодной стене дома спиной. Руки плетьми свисают между колен, и все его тело говорит об истощении. Он хрипло дышит с закрытыми глазами, а потом неопределенно поводит плечами, мол, вы не поймете, Какаши-сан. Я что, задал вопрос вслух или у него есть Шаринган на затылке?  
Я внезапно понимаю, что разозлен. Очень разозлен на этого пацана, который делает с кучей народу подобные вещи по какой-то Шукаку понятной прихоти. Он что, свихнулся еще тогда, вместе с Рысью и Пантерой? И тут же приходит понимание, что Рики с Тенмой тоже…  
— Оно хоть того стоило? – слова выходят из меня неожиданно зло. Он устало приоткрывает воспаленные глаза и встречается со мной взглядом.   
-Конечно, — улыбка на его лице слабая, ему трудно даже говорить, но он продолжает: — Теперь ваш Шаринган еще сильнее, Какаши-сан.  
Это как удар поддых.   
Быстрый, четкий, выбивающий дыхание.  
-Что?.. — все, на что хватает мне ума сказать. Все это ради того, чтобы?...  
Итачи пододвигается и тычется мне лицом в шею. От него кисло пахнет рвотой и остро – кровью.  
Я поднимаю руку и запускаю ее в мягкий шелк еще слегка влажных после душа волос. Он устало вздыхает:  
— Во время секса это сделать намного проще – сознание «плывет».  
— А остальные? У них же нет Шарингана, зачем ты..?  
— Тренировал свой. Заставил делать то, что они бы никогда в здравом уме не сделали. Они мне ничего не делали, я просто показал вам то, что они видели. Давно хотел преподать им урок.   
Меня вдруг осеняет, что Итачи использовал гендзюцу на своей команде, но не использовал его на мне. В смысле, в том, что касается действий. Я делал все добровольно. Но все же, гендзюцу подобной силы?  
— А Рысь с Пантерой?  
Итачи вздрагивает, как будто я поймал его с поличным. Моя рука в его волосах сжимается в кулак.  
— Нет, — наконец, отвечает Итачи.   
— Я тебе не верю, — злость возвращается сама собой.  
— Извините, Какаши-сан, — тихо говорит Итачи. — Я не заставлял их ничего делать, просто создал иллюзию, что я есть, а сам сделал подмену.  
Это второй раз, когда он просит у меня прощения. Первый раз был тогда, когда мы…  
— Тебе нужно показаться врачу, — говорю невпопад. Я должен поблагодарить его? Накричать, утверждая, что в этом не было нужды? Не знаю, потому молчу.  
И он молчит. Я думаю о том, что у нас обязательная медкомиссия через две недели и что если у Итачи действительно серьезная болезнь, его отстранят от службы в АНБУ. Или, возможно, Итачи воспользуется гендзюцу и в этом случае. Это его, конечно же, не вылечит. Прежде чем я осознаю, что говорю, предлагаю:  
— Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя с врачом, не имеющим отношения к Конохе?  
Он молчит, и я даже начинаю подозревать, что он просто заснул у меня на плече, когда Итачи шевелится и отстраняется от меня. Смотрит в землю, избегая моего взгляда.  
— Он отведет меня после этой миссии.  
Мне нужно несколько минут, прежде я, наконец, понимаю, о ком он говорит. Сказать, что я удивлен, значит, ничего не сказать. Итачи нашел этого человека, имея мизерную информацию о нем. Более того, они, похоже, в достаточно близких отношениях, чтобы Итачи разговаривал с ним о своем недуге.  
Что-то колет у меня слева в груди. Наверное, опять зависть. Как давно она там поселилась, а я и не заметил? Итачи должен был прийти ко мне с этим, попросить помощи у меня, а вместо этого он связался с тем человеком и рассчитывает на него.   
Мне не хочется думать, что я обязан сообщить об этом наверх. Мне не хочется думать о том, что я должен буду составить рапорт и о том, что произошло сегодня ночью, со всеми своими догадками или опустив их.   
Я все-таки привязался к еще одному Учихе.  
Мне хочется задать Итачи кучу вопросов. «Зачем?» — главный из них. Ради силы? Возможно. Из него вытекает и следующий: «С какой целью?» Чтобы что-то сделать, что-то, что не просто предполагает защиту деревни, миссии, выживание. Что-то такое, ради чего нужно выложить все, до конца. И вот здесь остается не последний, но самый важный вопрос: «Ради чего?» Или, скорее всего, «Ради кого?». Это не я, глупо так думать.  
Все эти вопросы остаются в моей голове.  
Вместо них я осторожно массирую Итачи затылок и он благодарно вздыхает.  
Об этом можно подумать чуть позже, когда вернемся, а пока это все, что я могу:  
-У тебя все получится.  
Итачи дергается, его дыхание сбивается. Настолько не ожидал, да?  
Он вдруг тянется ко мне, обхватывает руками, крепко — он сильный, глупо удивляться, он один из лучших шиноби, которых я знаю, — прижимается всем телом. Я чувствую, как бешено колотится его сердце.   
Мы сидим молча еще некоторое время. Именно это нас и спасло.   
Хорошо маскирующиеся источники чакры мы с Итачи обнаруживаем почти одновременно.  
— Лис? – спрашивает он меня уже по уставу.   
Я смотрю на него и вижу, что он полностью собран и готов, но Шаринган не активировал. Он не боец сегодня. Ветер дует в нашу сторону, и если уходить, то именно сейчас.   
— Буди всех, забирайте Слона и отходите на север.  
— Но…   
— Я останусь и прослежу, чтобы они взяли ложный след. У нас все или ранены, или в отключке, теперь и ты… — замолкаю на полуслове. – Я постараюсь не ввязываться напрямую в битву и уйти окольным путем.  
Он мог бы вернуть свои слова назад и сказать мне, что он – командир в этой миссии.   
— Это опасно.  
— Я знаю, — улыбаюсь ему в ответ, лихорадочно составляя план действий. – Это опасно для меня, а у вас будет шанс добраться до границы.  
Итачи кивает. Встает, чтобы пойти будить остальных. Я встаю тоже. Источники чакры идут с юго-востока. Теперь, напрягшись, я могу различить, что их около десятка, возможно, часть из них клоны. Едва розовая кромка горизонта говорит о том, что до рассвета около часа. Они будут здесь к тому времени.   
Меня хватают за руку повыше локтя. Я поворачиваюсь к Итачи. Он молчит, упрямо сжав губы. На счету каждая секунда, поэтому я стряхиваю его руку, собираясь напомнить ему об этом.  
Итачи наконец тихо и очень мягко произносит, глядя мне прямо в глаза:  
— Спасибо вам за все, Какаши-сан. Позаботьтесь о Саске, пожалуйста.  
И скрывается в доме в мгновение ока. Я тупо стою на месте несколько мгновений, но потом инстинкты заставляют меня двигаться, и я следую за ним, чтобы взять оружие и свитки. Итачи уже разбудил всех и отдает распоряжения по поводу построения при отходе и кто понесет Слона. Я не обращаю на них внимания, лишь киваю Тигру, прежде чем выскочить наружу и бегом отправится в лес. Я подумаю над тем, прощался ли со мной Итачи или это была действительно благодарность после того, как вернусь в Коноху. 

Им удается уйти невредимыми. Это можно понять по тупой злости, которую вымещает на мне командир противника. Мне не повезло, я израсходовал всю чакру, они взяли меня в кольцо и скрутили. Все, что мне оставалось – группировать тело, пытаться увернуться от ударов в жизненно важные органы. Уже теряя сознание, я слышу:  
— Берем его с собой. Вытащим сведения, потом убьем.

**  
Я очнулся из-за того, что меня мотало из стороны в сторону. Меня несли, перекинув на спину. Меня никогда не брали в плен, хотя многие хотели. В свое время я был параноиком настолько, что считал, что некоторые заказы были от Учих. Хотя, может, паранойя была оправдана.   
Попасть живым в плен – хуже и быть не может. Особенно, учитывая то, что я с Шаринганом.  
Перед глазами у меня мелькают ветви деревьев и вверх ногами невозможно сориентироваться, где мы. Все тело болит – я много использовал Шаринган. Итачи был прав – он стал сильнее, я смог скопировать высшую водяную технику противника, на что раньше мне не хватало скорости чтения печатей. Но и чакры Шаринган теперь использует больше, я просто не рассчитал, и вот результат.  
Я думаю о том, что если не удастся сбежать, нужно продумать план, по которому я могу уничтожить свой левый глаз и покончить с собой. Каждый шиноби должен быть готов к этому. Хотя мне так не хочется умирать – я хочу узнать, получилось ли у Итачи то, ради чего он все это делал. А еще хорошо бы из него все вытрясти. И...  
Свист кунаев прерывает мои невеселые мысли.

**  
Меня вызволяет подоспевшая на помощь группа АНБУ из Конохи под командованием Тензо. Они пересеклись с нашими ребятами, и тут же отправились за противником вместе с Тигром и Кротом, которые более-менее восстановили свои силы.   
Молодцы ребята, и меня вытащили, и сами невредимыми ушли, и кое-какую информацию для Хокаге достали. Тензо находит меня первым, и я несказанно рад его видеть.   
Нас всех хорошо потрепало, и мы бежим назад медленно, особенно из-за меня. Но так как миссия, по сути, выполнена, никого это не смущает. По возвращении Тензо настаивает на моей госпитализации, и я понимаю, что он прав, сразу же заснув мертвым сном на узкой больничной койке.  
Наутро Тензо рассказывает мне то, что сам узнает от других.  
Клана Учих больше нет.   
Учиха Итачи, теперь преступник класса S, вырезал всех за одну ночь.   
Всех, кроме своего младшего брата.

**  
После выписки из больницы я делаю две вещи.   
Я ухожу в отставку из АНБУ, и мне разрешают. Да и не нужно мне теперь скрываться, чтобы каждый Учиха, завидев меня, не пытался просверлить меня Шаринганом. К сожалению, из-за этого мне придется почти полностью прекратить отношения с Тензо. Но я надеюсь, что мы с ним снова встретимся.  
Я приношу цветы на могилу родителей Итачи. Когда я прихожу, на камне уже лежит другой букет, и я даже знаю, кто принёс его. Но я больше не хочу иметь дела с Учихами никогда.   
Я так и не научился, что зарекаться – глупо.


	8. Эпилог

Через несколько лет Сандайме зовет меня к себе для разговора и лично просит взять на попечение команду выпускников Академии, в которой есть брат Итачи.   
Утреннее солнце высветляет красные одежды Хокаге, золотит дома, на которые мы смотрим, стоя на крыше. Снова весна, тепло. Деревья уже все в цвету, колышут листьями, листья играют с ветром.   
Интересно, какие в этом сезоне хризантемы в оранжерее Изуми-сан?  
-Ты единственный человек с Шаринганом в нашей деревне, — говорит Сандайме то, что я и так знаю. Я вспоминаю просьбу Итачи, когда мы виделись последний раз.  
Сизые кольца дыма из трубки Хокаге взвиваются вверх, в голубое чистое небо, и я поднимаю голову, чтобы проследить за их короткой жизнью.  
-Я согласен. Но я бы хотел, чтобы в моей команде был еще один ученик.   
Хокаге смеется, и я удивленно поворачиваю голову. Сандайме снова затягиваются, и его глаза, кажется, читают меня насквозь.  
-Я и не сомневался, что ты попросишь. Но ты будешь очень удивлен. Наруто и похож, и не похож на него одновременно.  
Улыбаюсь.  
-Я не против.  
Снова смотрю на Коноху. Напротив меня каменные лица Хокаге. Прошло всего двенадцать лет, и я уже совсем забыл, какой голос был у сенсея, но мне кажется, будто он говорит:  
-У тебя все получится.

~ Fin ~

 

**Пасхальные яйца фанфика:**

Таверна Миссси нин, в которой пьют пиво Какаши, Рики и Тенма. На вывеске не хватает последней буквы в первом слове. Итого: Мисси, отсылка к Миссис   
Малфой, которую благодарю за «никому не нужный бред по фандому».  
Лили, одна из кошек Итачи. Посвящение японской художнице Лили.  
Позывные АНБУ. У Какаши Лис в память о Йондайме.  
Изуми-сан. «Просто домохозяйка», отсылка к Изуми-сенсей из «Цельнометаллического Алхимика».  
Миссия на север, где Какаши проводит свою «добровольную ссылку» — из Первого Мувика, из флешбека, мы узнаем, что Какаши в 15 лет уже был АНБУ.  
Пейринг Генма/Какаши – отсылка к фанфику .Ero-Jounin Hatake Kakashi «Джунинский цикл», который даже 3 года спустя прочтения я считаю лучшим фиком по   
Наруто.  
Ая, девушка Генмы, медсестра. Отсылка к Ае Фудзимии из Белого Креста. В смысле к той, которая девушка.  
Йородзуны. Фамилия Рики с Тенмой взята из Гинтамы.

 

**Вместо сайд — стори:**

После экзамена на чунина:  
-Давно не видились, Какаши-сан.  
-...  
-Тсукиеми! Это моя личная техника, буду мучить вас 72 часа, бла-бла-бла. Ну, и попутно проапгрейдим ваш Шаринган до Мангекье.  
-Опять?!


End file.
